Farewell
by kyo4
Summary: Life screws everyone over. Just.. some more that others. Songfic/oneshot. DracoXHarry yaoi, character death, drug use, sexual scenes. Story is complete, but I may write something to go along with this ;


**Warnings: **This is yaoi, guyxguy, slash, whatever you want to call it. This story includes sexual scenes, drug abuse, language, and character death. BEWARE! This story doesn't have a happy ending.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. This is a fanfiction site. yeah

**Notes: **This was a songfic challenge put on by **astronauts**. The song I had to use is Black Balloon by The Kills. It is a super amazing song that I ended up listening to about a hundred times over the course of writing this. You should totally go check it out! This is my first challenge story AND first Harry Potter fic! This story is very depressing... sorry, but if you choose to continue reading I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><em>It is immensely difficult knowing what you once had, and that it can never be the same way again because of one little mistake. ~~ Unknown Author<em>

Farewell by kyocat4

_**Elevator straight into my skull,**_

_**The escalator rises as it falls,**_

It was dark outside. The sun had set hours ago. Harry leaned against the brick wall of some building. He looked bored and sort of lost in an I-know-where-I-am-physically-just-not-mentally kind of way. If you'd looked down the street you could have seen dozens of others with a similar attitude to Harry's. His clothes were dull from wear and he had a gaunt, malnurished look. A small canvas bag hung on his shoulder.

He was waiting for his dealer to come. The foot tapping and constant twitching were signs that he hadn't shot up in a while and was feeling the effects. He didn't like the depression and awareness that come with the slight withdrawal. He felt lost and hated it. Feeling lost was best when you were too fucked up to even realize you weren't even in reality. He'd been sober far too long and memories were recerfacing. Memories that he rather not think about which was why he needed his fucking dealer to get his ass over to his usual selling spot.

A jet flew over head and Harry started to forget where he was at. He started to rememer.

_**I swear our jet is crashing in my mind,**_

_**You can hold on but I wouldn't waste your time,**_

_The rush of an airplane from outside the store and an obnoxiously annoyed sigh made him look up from the back of CD he was reading. Harry looked up and found himself meeting cold grey eyes. The mean look in the persons eyes pissed him off._

"_yeah, want something?"_

"_No, you're just in my way." Harry chuckled and took a step back to examine the person who he was apparently irritating. The boy was a bit taller than him and had bleach blonde hair. His mouth was set in a leering smirk. And his clothes… don't even get him started on the clothes. He looked like he just walked out of an advertisement for GAP. Can anyone say, biggest walking cliché ever? He just seemed to scream ' pompous asshole who has a rich Daddy'._

_Harry started to laugh histerically at the thought, which caused the boy to momentarily look ruffled. "hahaha, hey, I'm Harry." He reaches out his hand for a handshake. The guy looked like a dick, but it's still fun to meet new people._

"_U-umm Draco.. Malfoy." Draco grabs Harry's hand and shakes. It's an uncomfortable shake and that just makes Harry want to laugh some more. He suddenly realized that he was acting really weird, with all the laughing and giddiness. "So, I'm in your way huh? What from?"_

_*sigh* "If you must know, I'm trying to get to the Kill's new CD." Draco looked pissed now. Harry would have laughed at his expression if he hadn't been taken back by Draco's statement._

"_Oh, you mean this one?" Harry held up the CD that he had been previously reading._

_Draco's expression was priceless. He looked incredibly flustered. It was as if he didn't think Harry could possibly have good taste in music. "Huh, I didn't think someone like you would have good taste in music." Ass. _

_Harry decided to ignore that comment. The next thing out of his mouth surprised both of them. "I'm planning on buying it. Do you want to come over and listen to it with me?" As soon as the words came out he wished he could pull them back, but he was also curious to hear Draco's reply._

"_Sure." They both hadn't expected that answer either._

_Harry led Draco into his small apartment. The walls were a dull tan color and there was a decent sized window in the living room. A thin wooden coffee table stood in front of a used looking red couch. The TV in the corner looked extremely old. There was also a medium sized bookshelf next to the couch that held books and a nice looking stereo system. The kitchen was unexpectedly meticulous and clean. Lastly there was a door inbetween the living room and kitchen that probably lead to Harry's room and bathroom._

"_Nice place," Draco found himself commenting._

_Harry glanced up to look, his face slightly confused. He hadn't expected that reaction. He'd more expected a scornful expression about his small apartment._

"_Umm thanks." Harry walked over to his stereo and pulled the Kills album out of the plastic bag from the store. He unwrapped it from its plastic, carefully opened the case, and placed the CD in the player. Then he pressed Play and went to sit down on his couch, followed by Draco._

_The two sat in silence to absorb the music. They were also abnormally tense. Neither were sure how to react to the situation they'd gotten themselve into. It was weird, meeting someone at a record store who had immediately been rude and then inviting them to come over and listen to the album both had bought. Slowly though, as the music played, the tension drifted away and the two lightened up. _

_Harry turned to look at Draco and smiled when he turned to meet his eyes. Harry's smile faded as they stared at each other more intensely. After a while, Draco carefully reached over and placed a hand on Harry's cheek. He started to bend down. Before he made it to Harry's lips he asked with his eyes if Harry was alright with this. Harry's smile from before returned and Draco took this as a yes. Their lips met to form a sweet bond. They gave each other light kisses. Harry leisurely wound his arms around Draco's neck and continued their unhurried kisses._

_In the background the music played, "Farewell my black ballon, farewell my black ballon…"_

"Ahem"

Harry snapped out of his daydream. He froze and then looked up. A greasy haired man was grinning at him. He was wearing an overly large leather jacket full of pockets and worn jeans. Harry immediately recognizes his dealer and almost jumps in excitement. He'd been waiting for what seems ever.

Snape starts to grab something out of his coat as Harry speaks, "What the hell Snape, where've you been?"

Snapes grin turns to a grimace. "You want your fucking package or not Potter?" He then slipped the packet back in.

Harry began to shake and fell forward to grab the arm that was in contact with his package. "No, Wait! I'm sorry! I've got the money, please give it to me!"

"Show me the money first." His smirk came back when he saw Harry's desperation.

Harry readily agrees and pulls out the money he made from selling his stereo. Snape eyed it for a second and then snatches it away from Harry. After he counted and recounted to make sure it was the correct amount of money he tossed the small package to the distressed Harry. "Enjoy, Potter." Then he leisurely walked off to find his other customers.

A glazed look consumed his eyes as he started to open what he had just bought. He started digging through his bag to extract the necessary tools for what would come next. A spoon, lighter, water bottle, and needle were pulled out. Harry quickly opened up the packet and poured some white powder onto the worn spoon. Water was mixed with the dust and the lighter was placed underneath to heat the concoction. Harry could feel tears sting his eyes. It was taking too long and he wanted to forget _now. _

Finally, _finally, _it was ready. He sucked the drug into the needle and placed it on the vein running down his left arm. He pressed it in and a small smile graced his broken face while tears stream down from his eyes. Euphoria hit him and he no longer had to remember the bitter reality that previously surrounded him.

It momentarily hit him that he might have taken too much. But everything felt extraordinary so it was hard to make himself panic. Through the drug induced haze, he lingered in his most precious memories and slowly faded into the darkness…

_Draco was holding himself above Harry __and looked down with lust filled eyes. Harry could feel himself wriggling in need under his boyfriend. They were both naked. Draco had already stretched him and was now taking things slow. Today was going to be their first time together. They'd both been waiting for this for a long had requested that they wait until they got to know each other better. Harry liked that. It made this moment all the more special. _

_He leaned up to capture Draco's lips with his. __His hands laced through the blonde hair. Then a slight whimper came from Harry when Draco sucked his bottom lip. Draco pulled away to meet the Harry's mesmerizing green eyes.._

"_Are you ready?"_

_Harry gave a slight nod._

_Draco lifted Harry's legs up and positioned himself at his entrance. He slid in at a slow but steady pace, not letting up until he was all the way in. This wasn't Harry's first time but Draco was very large so it was going to hurt and Draco knew._

_He gave himself several moments to become accustomed to the size. "O-okay."_

_His partner looked at him uneasily and then excepted Harry's okay. He started out with shallow thrusts. Harry winced slightly as he was stretched by the intrusion. The pain eventually disappeared however, and he started to feel good. Small sighs escaped as he got used to the thrusting. "ahh…. aaa…"_

_Draco smiled in relief. He was glad that his boyfriend was enjoying their act. His shallow thrusts became deeper as he searched for the thing that would make t__he boy underneath him to squirm in ecstasy. Then he found it._

_All noise and movenment suddenly ceased from Harry. He looked frozen. Then a loud, breathy moan burst from Harry. "MORE"_

_Draco's movements became fast as well as deep. He tried to graze Harry's prostate with each thrust. Soon both were groaning and yelling from how good the other was making them feel._

"_More Draco! Ahh.. oh god! Uh.. uh.. ah.."_

"_H-harry… ohh, gaw…"_

_A hand was wrapped around Harry's neglected cock and he jerked up in surprise, enticing sudden yelps from both. They were both so close and Draco's hand simply sped up Harry's impending release. Harry grew tighter. A few more thrusts and they were both done for. Harry came on both of their chests and while Draco shot inside Harry. _

_They stayed there for a minute panting heavily and not willing to break away from each other. Finally though, Draco removed himself from Harry. He peeled his condom off and threw it in the bedside trash can. He then wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and turned him so that they faced each other._

_Harry dreamily looked into Draco's grey eyes. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Harry." They both sighed contentedly and snuggled closer together. Harry's head was tucked under Draco's chin and they were as close as they could be._

_Harry had never felt this happy before. He felt complete. Whole. It was a new feeling and he hoped Draco and him would never end. Nothing could ever go wrong as long as they were together…_

_**I've stood in a thousand street scenes,**_

_**Just around the corner from you,**_

Draco was on his way to a gas station to pick a few things up. It was late at night and he'd wished that he'd brought some mace or something like that in case someone decided to mug him. That would have been the smart move, especially considering he had to walk through dark, shady alleys to make it to the store.

It would have been nice to have a weapon, but mostly he just wishes that _he _was with him. But _he _isn't here. _He _is off shooting up and destroying peoples lives. Including Draco's.

A black haired man in a big coat walks by. Draco caught a glance of the mans face and then scowled in disgust. It was that creepy dealer, Snape, who helped shatter Draco's life. The fucker who had sold that disgusting drug and lied to Harry and screwed up the blissful existence that they had shared together. He missed Harry so much and he sometimes thought that if he could just find where out where he was….

Before Snape could walk completely out of reach, Draco grabbed him by the collar of his coat. Snape stumbled backwards and started yelling.

"What the fuck! Who do you th- wait… I know you." A sneering smile creeped over his face. "Draco Malfoy. You looking for your ex? He's probably passed out somewhere around here. You shoulda seen how desperate he was earlier, to get his next fix. It was pathetic."

Draco's hand tightened on the coat collar and he narrowed his eyes. "Where is he?" His tone was dangerous. The sneer slipped from Snape's face and fear entered his eyes.

"Uh, h-he should be down the alley a bit."

The hand left Snape and he fell to the ground with a thud. He didn't say anything though.

Draco ran down the alley to search.

"_I thought you said you quit using!" _

_Draco looked down at Harry who was sitting on the ground. A needle was laying next to him along with the other instruments neccesary for his addiction. A surprised Harry looked up at the enraged Draco._

"_I-I didn't think you were gonna be home till later?"_

"_Well I fucking am! I can't believe you lied to me! That shit will destroy you. I told you- TOLD YOU! that if I caught you using again we would be over!" Draco's hands were clenched in fists and his arms were shaking. He couldn't believe Harry had broken his promise. Though it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise, stuff had been disappearing from the apartment for weeks and Harry never had any money. It's just that.. it's just that Draco wanted to trust Harry. He loved him._

_Suddenly Harry jumped up and started yelling. "You don't understand! I need it! It's important. Snape told me you wouldn't get it, that you wouldn't understand why I need it. Why don't you just fuck off Draco! Get out of MY apartment and don't come back."_

_Draco stood there stunned for a moment. Then he slowly turned and left the apartment, not saying a word._

_**On the edge of a dream that you have,**_

_**Has anybody ever told you it's not comin' true?**_

Draco shook away the horrible memory and continued searching for Harry. He was running franticly and then tripped over something. He didn't fall but he looked to see what he'd tripped on.

It was Harry.

It was dark out but not dark enough to completely obscure his vision. Draco quickly dropped to his knees to inspect him. A needle was stuck in his arm. He touched Harry's face and then noticed that he wasn't breathing.

He wasn't breathing.

Draco placed a finger at the pulse point on his neck. Draco's heart skipped a beat. There wasn't a pulse. Harry's heart wasn't beating.

"No…. no..no. no, NO!" He yanked Harry away from the wall and layed him down on the ground. He started pumping Harry's chest. Draco's breath was coming out in gasps and his eyes stung.

"Harry, Harry come on babe, don't be dead. I-I never g-got to say sorry. You can't die sweety. I-I never got to tell you that I still loved you. Come on Harry, please wake up!"

It then occurred to him to use his phone to call an ambulence. He stopped his attempts at resuscitation and called 911. He begged for them to hurry and come. They told him to stay where he was and remain calm, that they'd be there soon. He hung up and ignored their directions. How could he remain calm?

Draco looked at Harry and sobs errupted from him. He tried shaking Harry awake but he knew it would be of no use. Harry wouldn't ever wake up.

He leaned back against the brick wall and cried into his knees. Beside him was Harry's canvas bag and heroin. Draco gritted his teeth and chucked the packet of drugs as far away as he could.

Then he glanced at the bag. It was open and something was half sticking out. Draco wiped his eyes and pulled out the thing that had caught his eye.

It was a CD. Midnight Boom, The Kills. Their CD.

He shakily opened the case up and saw a note attached to the inside cover.

_Bought the first time met Draco. don't sell CD, remember Draco. you love him._

Draco's mouth opened and he froze. He couldn't stop looking at the note for a long time. Even when the ambulance sirens came. Even after the police came. Even after a coroner was called and informed him that Harry had died from heroin overdose. Even after they took Harry and Draco to the hospital and Harry was taken downstairs, Draco just continued to look at the note.

_Harry dreamily looked into Draco's grey eyes. "I love you."_

After everything, Harry had still loved him.

_**…. Farewell my black balloon**_

_**Farewell my black balloon, let the weather have its way with you**_

_**Farewell my black balloon, let the weather have its way with you**_

_**Farewell my black balloon.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Note #2: <strong>I ended up researching a lot about heroin. I really hope I painted at least a slightly realistic picture of heroin abuse. Heroin is supposed to put you in a state of euphoria and I read that overdosing on heroin doesn't hurt at all. It's a highly addictive drug and I really wish people wouldn't use it. It took me a while to decide which drug Harry should use. I juggled between heroin and meth for quite a long time but decided heroin fit my purposes better. I'm sorry that this was such a sad story. I cried as I wrote the ending.

_I hope you enjoyed the story! Remember, liked it or hated it, please review! I gotta get better somehow :)_


End file.
